1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an image display device having a pair of substrates arranged opposite each other, the image display device, and a TV apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display device, which is provided with a plurality of plate-shaped spacers or columnar spacers arranged between a pair of substrates arranged opposite each other, is known in the related art (as referred to JP-A-07-302560 or JP-A-2000-260353, for example). FIG. 1 is a partially broken perspective view of an image display device which is provided with plate-shaped spacers.
In FIG. 1: reference numeral 1 designates a rear plate mounting a plurality of electron emitting devices (although not shown); numeral 2 a face plate mounting fluorescent elements (although not shown) and arranged opposite the rear plate 1; numeral 3 an outer frame connecting the peripheries of the rear plate 1 and the face plate 2; and numeral 4 plate-shaped spacers arranged between the rear plate 1 and the face plate 2. The rear plate 1, the face plate 2 and the outer frame 3 form a vacuum container together.
By using the drive method and the drive circuit disclosed in JP-A-2003-173159, for example, electron beams are emitted to irradiate fluorescent elements by matrix-arranged electron emitting devices so that images are displayed.